The Band of Brothers
by BXVAce
Summary: Red Raven has just come out of the academy and is ready to fight. Now he teams up with others to help defeat the Fusion menace. T for slight language and violence/gore. HIATUS
1. Nevermore

Nevermore

A Fusionfall fan fic

(A/N: Just to give you a heads up, I have not yet started playing FusionFall. I have an account set up for it, but I made it when the game was down for maintenance. So some of it will be half assed. And the story will include a soundtrack. Lyrics will be included in certain parts and the name and artist will be included at the end of the chapter. The lyrics go over the action in the paragraph that is written after them. Thank you)

The recruits are finally out of the academy and ready to fight the Fusion threat. Some of them were ready for battle. However, there is one who is standing outside the eager group. He stood up against a wall away from the commotion. He wore all black, a sleeveless black shirt, fingerless buckled gloves that went up to his elbows, Goth pants and boots. The only thing that stood out on him was his red hair that went down to the base of his neck. The cadets eyed him in confusion, wondering why he was standing out of the group. He gave them an icy blue eyed glare back at them, scaring them off.

"Red Raven," a British voice went over the intercom. "please come to the command room." The young man in all black stood up from leaning and walking through the parting crowd to the steel door to the command room. He pushed the button to open it and it slid open. He walked in and saw five teenagers standing in different spots. A bald young man in kaki shorts, a red shirt, boots, and sunglasses stood next to a chair. Another young man wearing a blue shirt and a pilot helmet and goggles sat on a steel table. An Asian girl in a large green sweater and black pants sat on the floor hugging her legs. Next to her standing was blond male who wore and orange sweat jacket and jeans. And an African-American girl stood in the corner. She wore shorts and blue t-shirt with a red cap hiding her eyes.

"Sit, please" said the bald one. The red headed young man sat down in the chair next to him. The bald teen turned to him and said, "Red Raven. Age 20, height 5'9", weight 170 pounds, birthdate April 2, 1991. Class number 13. Graduated top of your class and had none of your classmates come near you in score. The highest score was 593. You set a new one for 666. Tell me, how did you do that?" Red said nothing. In his classes, he said nothing. He studied and listened and nothing more. But, the bald young man didn't like his attitude. "Do you know who I am?" he asked. "I am Nigel Uno. Class number 1. I am your superior. Now answer me!" Red smirked, making Nigel more mad. Nigel turned around and said, "Terminate his contract."

"I kissed all the asses I should have kicked." a monotone voice entered the room. Nigel turned and face Red, he was still smiling a sinister smile. "By the way," Red said. "Your instructors suck. And I know you'd never terminate me. Like you said, I graduated top of my class. Amusing that I made it to 666, don't you think?" He then began to laugh. Nigel was beginning to get even more annoyed. He grabbed Red by his shirt and pulled him to his feet. Red towered over Nigel. "Go on, little boy. " Red smirked. "Do it. I'd flatten you in a heartbeat. Then Dexter would be down his "number 1" guy." Nigel clenched his fist, ready to throw a punch. No cadet has ever back-talked him. However, he let Red go and calmed down. "I like this guy" an Australian accent came from the blond boy. Red looked at him and gave him a thumb up. The African-American girl walked up to Red and said, "Name's Abigail Lincoln. Class 5. Just call me Number 5." She pointed to the blond boy and said, "Wallabee Beatles. Class 4." "Pleasure." Red said. She then introduced the Asian girl as Kuki Sanban, class 3 and the boy in the blue shirt as Hoagie Gilligan, class 2. "I'd introduce myself, but Number 1 told you everything." Red said.

Number 3 got up and walked to Red and said with a bright, "You have pretty hair!" Red was confused and looked at Number 5. "She's like that." she said. Red just stepped back and asked, "Okay, now that this is all said and done, why did you call me in here?" Number 1 turned to him and said, "We need your help." Red looked at him in surprise. Nigel began to explain, "We just lost the Peach Creek Commons to the Fusion. And we still have the Kankers and the Eds there fighting." Red sat down and listened. "We sent as many cadet we could to help, but the minute they land, the Fusion kills them." Red laughed and said, "Geez, are you ready to get rid of me that fast? Besides, why don't you guys go help them?" Number 2 jumped up and said, "We'll drop you off a mile outside the Commons. You just need to walk there. And Dexter and Ben need us in a half hour. This'll take longer than that." Red sighed and said, "Okay, when do I start?

Outside the gate for the Peach Creek Commons, a air ship made of a school bus landed, with Red Raven exiting it, armed with Valerion's Sword. "It's a long walk!" Number 4 called out. "Better start hoofing." It then took off. "Yeah," Red sighed. "Hoofing."

(Music starts)

Red walked through the gates of the Commons. The atmosphere was dark and the land masses were destroyed.

_I'm sweating,_  
><em>and breathing<em>  
><em>and staring and thinking<em>  
><em>and sinking<em>  
><em>deeper.<em>  
><em>It's almost like I'm swimming.<em>

_The sun is burning hot again_  
><em>on the hunter<em>  
><em>and the fisherman,<em>  
><em>and he's trying to remember when,<em>  
><em>but it makes him dizzy.<em>

_Seems like I've been here before._  
><em>Seems so familiar.<em>  
><em>Seems like I'm slipping<em>  
><em>into a dream within a dream.<em>  
><em>Must be the way you whisper.<em>  
><em>It drags me under<em>  
><em>and takes me home.<em>

Red looked around him. The sky was cloudy and storming with thunder and lighting. There were torched vehicles everywhere. Garbage and other things were scattered around the place. The ground was littered with cracks and openings. Most of the houses were still burning while others were ruined. Some of the fire hydrants had water blasting out of them. Bones of Rolf's animals were scattered everywhere, as well with possibly his own and the neighborhood kids. The street was covered with blood, so much that Red stepped in puddles of it. The air was filled with the stench of death and burning wood. Red heard a commotion in the distance. There was flashing coming from the junkyard. He ran for it.

(Music Ends)

Meanwhile, there was a small army of Fusion Spawns fighting the Kankers and the Eds. Ed was slamming them, Edd was using a baseball bat, clobbering any Spawn in the head. Eddy was using his candy machine gun Number 2 made him. The Kankers were using hand-to-hand combat. The group took out a large chunk of the army, but there was still a large number of Fusion Spawns. Marie was fighting two at a time when one knocked her down in a small hole. "Marie!" Edd called and ran for her. The Spawn knelt down to her while another one help Edd back. It raised a claw hand and was ready to strike her down. Marie covered her face with her arms, ready for the impact. Instead, she heard a slicing and it scream in agony. She looked up and saw someone holding it's head and a blade in its chest. It redacted and the Spawn melted. Marie saw Red standing there, holding his hand out to help her up. He her up and ran to help Edd. He took the Spawn's head off and said, "Don't thank me, just fight."

Within ten minutes, the army was gone. The group walked up to Red and thanked him. "I must say," Edd said. "I'm impressed. You must have been top of your combat class. What was your score?" Red smiled and said, "Six hundred and sixty-six." Edd put on a shocked face while Marie went, "Cool."

The group went back to the base in the Eds' purple van. Red was walking away when he heard Number 2 yell for him. "Red! Hey!" he called. "We watched your fight! That was awesome! I loved the part when you saved Double D!" Red laughed and thanked him. Hoagie continued, "Oh and by the way, Number 1 wants you to report to Dexter." He showed Red where to go and the to parted.

Meanwhile, Dexter was showing Blossom a peace of a Spawn on a projecting screen that was connected to a microscope. "As you can see," he said. "the Fusion can survive any condition except…" He then pulled a switch and the Spawn sample exploded. "Whoa!" Blossom exclaimed in excitement. "What did you do?" Dexter sat in his lab chair and said, "Well I recently discovered that the Fusion Spawns have super-sensitive hearing. Even more sensitive than dogs." Blossom levitated above his desk, sitting Indian-style in the air. And Dexter continued, "So I released a low frequency high pitch screech. So high that it scrambled the d.n.a of the sample. Then is starts to collapses on itself and it expand back to its shape at a fast rate that it…Blossom are you okay?" Blossom was floating upside down and had a dizzy look on her face. The science talk was to much for her. Then she fell and landed on Dexter, his chair collapsed. She came to and found herself laying on top of Dexter, who was laying on the ground. They both looked into each other's eyes, blushing.

"Am I interrupting?" a voice entered out of nowhere. The two looked up and saw Red Raven standing in the door way. They got right up, still blushing. Red asked, "Do you want me to leave?" "NO!" Dexter shouted. "Sorry, no! Um, you must be Red Raven." Dexter tried to regain his composure and Blossom tried to hide her blush. Red couldn't help but laugh. Dexter and Blossom glared at him and he stopped. Dexter cleared his throat and said, "You have done well with both your academy training and your first mission. I just want to personally congratulate you." He held his hand out and him and Raven shook hands. "I foresee a greet future with you, sir." Dexter said. Red smiled and said, "Thank you." Red was dismissed and walked out. When the door closed, he smiled to himself and said, "This will be fun."

Sweat by Tool. That part was taken from John Carpenter's "Escape From L.A.". And yes, there will be BlossDex as well as EddMarie.


	2. The First Battle

The First Battle

(Music starts)

A bang had rang out through out Nowhere. Someone had detonated a bomb in the top of a large mountain, causing the top to collapse and plummet to Earth. Underneath the pile laid the oozy remains of a small group of Spawns. A hand full looked at the pile while the rest looked into the distance and did not like what they saw.

_Another mission the powers have called me away_  
><em>Another time to carry the colors again<em>  
><em>My motivation an oath I've sworn to defend<em>  
><em>To win the honor of coming back home again<em>  
><em>No explanation will matter after we begin<em>  
><em>Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within<em>  
><em>My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend<em>  
><em>You will discover a war you're unable to win<em>  
><em>I'll have you know<em>  
><em>That I've become<em>

Running towards them was a large group of cadets, among them, Red Raven himself. Accompanying them were the Kids Next Door, Dexter, the Powerpuff Girls, Ben, Eduardo, Eddy, and Johnny Bravo. Some cadets were already firing there rifles and pistols. Eduardo let out a loud roar.

_Indestructible_  
><em>Determination that is incorruptible<em>  
><em>From the other side a terror to behold<em>  
><em>Annihilation will be unavoidable<em>

Cadets with swords, clubs, hammers or any other melee weapon leaped in the air and landed their weapons on a Spawn and began the battle.

_Every broken enemy will know_  
><em>That their opponent had to be invincible<em>  
><em>Take a last look around while you're alive<em>  
><em>I'm an indestructible<em>  
><em>Master of war<em>

Red aided another cadet by cutting a Spawn to shreds. He then grabbed a dagger out of his coat and tossed it at another Spawn and got it right between the eyes. His sword swung and took another one's head off. Then, he let out a battle cry. The Spawns swarmed but the army was ready and all the snipers fired and blew them to hell. Red smirked and continued.

_Another reason another cause for me to fight_  
><em>Another fuse uncovered now for me to light<em>  
><em>My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect<em>  
><em>I carry out my orders without a regret<em>  
><em>My declaration embedded deep under my skin<em>  
><em>A permanent reminder of how it began<em>  
><em>No hesitation when I am commanded to strike<em>  
><em>You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life<em>

Blossom and Dexter suck close, watching each other's back. Johnny used all his strength and used hand to hand combat. Eddy used a mix of his gun and a practice sword. Bubbles and Buttercup flew through the air, using their laser vision. Ben used Four-Arms as a faster means to win the fight. The K.N.D. all split up to cover more ground. A Spawn jumped on Number 3's back, but Number 4 came right up and clubbed it off with his rifle. Eduardo charged a small group of Spawns and leaped in the air and slam tackled another.

_You will be shown_  
><em>How I've become<em>  
><em>Indestructible<em>  
><em>Determination that is incorruptible<em>  
><em>From the other side a terror to behold<em>  
><em>Annihilation will be unavoidable<em>  
><em>Every broken enemy will know<em>  
><em>That their opponent had to be invincible<em>  
><em>Take a last look around while your alive<em>  
><em>I'm an indestructible<em>  
><em>Master of war<em>

Red was back-to-back with a cadet using a Master Screwdriver Blade. They both stood on top of a large mound of dirt slashing at anything green and slimy in their paths. That was until a large Spawn came charging. "Jump!" Red shouted. They both jumped, barley getting hit by the beast. It turned around and ran after the cadet when he stabbed it in the stomach. Red leaped in the air and got it in the forehead. It melted and Red and the cadet high-fived.

They turned and saw that Bubbles was caught by a Spawn. They both raced for her. The cadet cut it's arm off while Red cut it's head off. Bubbles fell to the ground but was helped back up by the both of them. She thanked them and went back to fighting, as they did to. The both of them stood close to each other and fought ferociously.

_I'm_  
><em>Indestructible<em>  
><em>Determination that is incorruptible<em>  
><em>From the other side a terror to behold<em>  
><em>Annihilation will be unavoidable<em>  
><em>Every broken enemy will know<em>  
><em>That their opponent had to be invincible<em>  
><em>Take a last look around while your alive<em>  
><em>I am indestructible<em>  
><em>Indestructible<em>

The cadet twisted a Spawns neck with one hand and shouted, "Yeah! Who's your daddy?" Red laughed and sliced another one down in half. Another one leaped at them, but both swordsmen swiped their swords and sliced it in different places. They began to attack a group that began to run away. They cut them off from the escape and slaughtered them.

_Indestructible_  
><em>Determination that is incorruptible<em>  
><em>From the other side a terror to behold<em>  
><em>Annihilation will be unavoidable<em>  
><em>Every broken enemy will know<em>  
><em>That their opponent had to be invincible<em>  
><em>Take a last look around while your alive<em>  
><em>I'm an indestructible<em>  
><em>Master of war<em>

The K.N.D. came to the aid of Red and the cadet and continued to ward off the remaining Fusion. However the swordsmen were faster with their weapons than the K.N.D. were with their rifles. They backed the remaining Spawn into a corner where Buttercup blasted them.

(Music end)

There was a loud cheer amongst the army. After Bubbles let go of Red from a hug, the cadet went up to Red and said, "Hey bro, that was some sick fighting skills!" Red replied, "Likewise dude!" The cadet held out his hand for a shake and said, "The name's Christophe. Christophe O'Conner." Red grabbed his hand and introduced himself, "Red Raven."

"Hey!" Christophe exclaimed. "You're the guy who beat everyone in his class! It's a pleasure!" Red replied, "Thanks, but the pleasure's mine." Red and Christophe joined the group and talked as they walked back to base.

Indestructible by Disturbed


	3. Brotherhood

Brotherhood

"So, why did you join?" Christophe asked Red. They were in the mess hall eating after the battle of Nowhere. Red looked at him, a shadow dawned his face. After Red swallowed, he said, "Those green bastards killed my best friend." Red put his sandwich down and looked down. "His name was Xavier Montez." he said. "We met in the academy. He was a year older than me so he graduated before me. But he trained me on the side. Taught me everything I know. That's how I raised the scores. He wanted me to surpass him. He was the one who made the scores 593. I took all that he taught me and mixed it with what I learned in class. I could have gone higher, but I thought six hundred and sixty-six would be amusing."

Christophe agreed and took a sip of water. He then asked, "What did Xavier teach you?" Red laughed a little and said that Xavier was a fan of mixed martial arts. He taught Red some of it and Red fused it with his own specialty: swordplay. Red then asked, "How did you get into swordplay?" Christophe said, "You're not the only one who lost someone to the Fusion. My brother was a recruit who taught me all my life." Red was interested. He leaned in to listen. Christophe continued, "The weapon I use was his. He and Hoss Delgado were on a mission when they were swarmed. Neither one made it."

"I'm sorry." Red said. Christophe was tearing a little but wiped his eye. "So," he asked Red. "what happened to Xavier?" Red sighed a little. He took a deep breath and said, "He was just starting the Advance Training in the petting zoo when his Nano abandoned him. A Cyber Stinger flew up and stabbed him in the heart." Christophe twinge a little, the only word he could say is, "Damn". Red looked at the window, looking into the distance and said, "While I'm here, I'm going to find the Nano that ran away and left him to die." "What are you going to do then?" Christophe asked. Red looked back at him with the same icy stare he gave to his classmates and said, "Rip him apart piece by piece. With my bare hands."

Then another cadet sat down next to them. Christophe and Red looked at him, he still wore his training pants with a red sleeveless and black fingerless gloves. He looked at them through his long black hair. "Don't mind me guys." he said in a thin Latin accent. "I don't know anyone here and you guys were the only ones at this table." Red looked over at Christophe, and Christophe looked at him. They both looked around at the other tables, they were pretty full. Their's was the only one that had space. Christophe looked back at the young Hispanic man and said, "You're welcome anytime." He looked up and said, "Thanks man! I just got back from Endsville. Man those little blobs can put up a fight. Worked up my appetite." Red chuckled and said, "Well don't get to fond of the food, it's worst than Mcdon…" The young man was stuffing his face already. Red put on a disgusted look on his face. There was a short pause between the three until Christophe cleared his throat and said, "I'm Christophe O'Connor. And this is Red Raven." The young man looked up and said with a full mouth, "Hector Montez." Red looked at him surprised, Hector noticed.

"What?" he asked. Red asked "Montez?" in a shaky way. Hector swallowed and said yes. Red was silent, his hands shaking. He looked at Hector and realized he was the spiting image of Xavier. He needed to ask, "Did you have a brother named Xavier?" Hector looked at him in shock. He nodded yes, and asked Red how he knew about his brother. Red replied, "He was my best friend. He trained me in the academy." Hector was surprised. He said he knew about his brother having a student. "He said I'd get along with you." Hector laughed. Red chuckled as did Christophe. Christophe asked if Hector joined to avenge his brother. "that one of the reasons." Hector said. "But I originally joined because the Fusion destroyed my home town in Baja." He asked Red why he joined. Red said, "Originally the same reason as you. The Fusion destroyed New Jersey, killing my friends and family. But after they killed your brother, I wanted to get them back tenfold." Hector held his fist out and both him and Red fist pound. Christophe said, "Not to sound selfish, but it sounds like I got the better half of the deal." Hector asked why, Christophe answered, "I'm from Detroit. We fought the Fusion back and saved the city. Killed a few myself, but ended up with a broken arm after a Gear Goon grabbed my bat. Then my brother joined the recruits. After I got out, I heard that he was K.I.A., I signed up immediately."

Hector and Red looked at each other then back to Christophe, Hector held out his hand. "We lost a lot from those things." he said. "Christophe and I lost our brothers. Red, you lost everything. I say we make a pact right here: We get back at them for our loved ones. Who's with me?" Red put his hand on top of Hector's and Christophe put his hand on top of Red's. "Brotherhood." they said in unison.

(Music starts)

The next day, a large swarm invade Townsville. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup lead an army into the streets. Among them were Red, Christophe, and Hector. This time, Christophe and Red were armed with fire arms. Christophe carried a Pop Gun and Red a Bracer Blaster. Hector carried a Aerial Sword and a VIP Rifle. The Fusion army looked out and saw the small group and the three girls flying in the air.

"Go!" Buttercup shouted. With that, the army charged the green menace. The other cadets blindly attacked the Fusion Army. Hector, Christophe, and Red used all their weapons wisely, being organized and most importantly, stuck together. They were back to back, blasting and slashing at the slimy army.

_On a cold winter morning in a time before the light_  
><em>In flames of death's eternal reign we ride towards the fight<em>  
><em>When the darkness has fallen down and the times are tough alright<em>  
><em>The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight<em>

_Fighting hard fighting on for the steel through the wastelands evermore_  
><em>The scattered souls will feel the hell bodies wasted on the shores<em>  
><em>On the blackest plains in hell's domain we watch them as they go<em>  
><em>In fire and pain now once again we know<em>

The only time they parted from the circle was to join the Powerpuff Girls in a blast frenzy. It started when Hector pointed out that the girls were having trouble taking out a small group of Fusion. The boys ran to aid the girls with Christophe blasting a Cyber Stinger about to attack Bubbles. The girls were in the air, but landed and formed another circle with the boys. The girls used their laser vision and superhuman strength. The guys used their blasters and swords.

_So now we fly ever free, we're free before the thunderstorm_  
><em>On towards the wilderness our quest carries on<em>  
><em>Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight<em>  
><em>Deep inside our hearts and all our souls<em>

_So far away we wait for the day_  
><em>For the light source so wasted and gone<em>  
><em>We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days<em>  
><em>Through the fire and the flames we carry on<em>

The circle broke and the guys charged a group that surrounded a small squad of rookies. They used their tactics of taking out the small ones individually and worked together to take out the big ones. The squad moaned, "Cool." Christophe looked at them and said, "Better start fighting if you want to live." With this the guys ran and the squad followed them, leading them to victory.

(Music ends)

Through The Fire And Flames by Dragonforce


	4. Dance

Dance

"Another day, another dollar!" Eddy shouted into a mic. "Or in this case, another victory!" He was d. in the K.N.D.'s tree house, everyone was there to celebrate the victory at Townsville. There was a roller-skating floor where some people were skating and dancing to the music Eddy was playing. Others were stand around talking. The rest were sitting at tables eating pizza. Red, Hector, and Christophe were some of those who sat. Red wore a trench coat with his attire. They toasted to another victory.

"Oh yeah!" Hector shouted. "We showed those pendejos!" Red chucked and said, "Calma síos, deartháir" Christophe and Hector looked at him funny. "What did you say?" Christophe asked. Red laughed and said, "That was Gaelic for 'Calm down, brother'." Hector and Christophe were astound that Red could speak Gaelic. Their conversation was cut short when Dexter walked over. He wasn't wearing his lab coat and gloves, just his glasses, pants, boots, and turtle neck.

"Good evening, gentlemen." Dexter greeted. "I observed your battle today. I'm impressed by your tactics." They all thanked him, shaking his hand. Dexter said to them, "I'm gonna make you guys our top team. Our 'A-Team' as it were." The guys cheered and high fived. Then Christophe thought of something, "You know Dex, we're looking for new recruits for the team. If you can set us up that would be awesome." "You got it." Dexter said.

Meanwhile at the entrance, the Powerpuff Girls just walked in. "I can't believe you two talked me into this." Blossom whined. Bubbles and Buttercup wanted to come to this event, but Blossom didn't. She found parties boring. "Aw c'mon, Blossom." Bubbles said. "It won't be that bad. Besides I think someone special's here." Her and Buttercup giggled, poking fun at their older sister. Blossom gave them a curious look, not sure who they were talking about. Buttercup looked in the distance, spotting Dexter. "Well speak of the devil!" she yelled. "Over there!" She pointed at him. Blossom looked over and said with glee, "Oh, Dexter! I have to go and say hi!" She flew over to be faster and landed behind him. "Hi, Dex." she said softly.

Dexter felt his heart skip a beat hearing her voice. He turned around and say the eldest Powerpuff Girl behind him. He stood right up and greeted her in a high pitch voice. She giggled and ask, "What are you doing here?" Dexter couldn't speak, something about having Blossom near him made him feel on edge. Especially tonight, she look ravishing. He was entranced by her beauty, he long red hair, her bright pink eyes, her sweet smile, everything!

"Dex, you okay?" Blossom asked. He didn't realize he was just standing there looking at her. He pulled himself together and tried to talk, but he couldn't help but stutter, "G-g-good e-e-e-e-vening , Blossom!" The guys face-palmed while Blossom looked at him weird. "Are you okay?" she asked. "You look a little red." She put her hand on his forehead, that just made his heart go faster. He panicked, "OKAY GUYS! THATS ONE PIZZA COMING UP! BE RIGHT BACK!" He that he ran off, ignoring Hector saying, "But we have a whole pizza right here!" He then looked up at Blossom, who had an upset look on her face. Red got up and told her to go over to her sisters. With that, she walked away. "Man that was awkward." Christophe said, having Hector agree. "Poor girl." he said. Red then hatched an idea.

Hector walked up to Dexter, who was at the soda bar. "Hey, bro." he said. "Guess what?" Dexter looked at him and asked what, Hector replied, "Blossom asked you out to skate with her." Dexter's face went red again. "Are you serious?" he asked abruptly. Meanwhile, Christophe found Blossom and called her over. She flew towards him. "What's up, Chris?" she asked. Christophe told her that Dexter asked her to skate with him. "R-really?" she asked, blushing. At the d.j. table, Red sneaked over to Eddy and whispered into his ear. Eddy chuckled and said, "Can do." "Not yet, though." Red said. "Wait until we can get them out there."

Hector was pushing Dexter out into the skate rink after he forced roller skates on his feet. "Stop it!" Dexter hollered. "I don't know how to skate!" Hector kept pushing him, telling Dexter he was embarrassing himself. He finally got him out into the rink, but pushed him to hard. Dexter went gliding across the floor so fast, that he couldn't stop. He then collided with the wall. "Oops." Hector mumbled. Dexter fell to the floor, mumbling, "Oh look, stars." He felt someone pull him up. It was Blossom, she was already out on the floor with skates on. "You okay, Dex?" she asked. "Yeah, I'll live." he said, not as nervous this time because he was mad at Hector.

He went to take off, but fell. Blossom helped him back up, giggling. "Not funny." he mumble, blushing. She wrapped her arm around his, saying, "I'll teach you." She then took off, only leaving Dexter going, "OkaaAY!" He was losing his balance, but she held him close so he wouldn't fall again. After a while, he began to get it. She let him go and he rolled away. He braked and waited for her. She came right up next him, congratulating him. He was going to thank her until Edd rolled up to them and greeted them. "Finally got the hang of it, huh Dexter?" he said jokingly. Dexter held a fist up to him when Marie rolled up to him and said, "You better not lay a hand on my man, little boy." She grabbed Edd's hand and rolled him away.

Hector gave Red a thumbs up signal. Red replied with the same gesture and said to Eddy, "Do it." Eddy stopped the music that was playing and said, "Alright everyone, were doing something special tonight. We are going to dedicate a song to one lucky couple and they'll get to have the rink all to themselves to dance in." Everyone was surprised and excited. "Maybe they'll dedicate it to us, Wally!" Kuki cheered, holding Number 4's hand while he blushed. "Sorry, sis. The rink belongs to me and my Double D." Marie said, winking at her showing she was just playing. Dexter and Blossom looked at each other, blushing. Dexter said, "Um, I think we need to leave so the couple can dance." Blossom agreed nervously. She then said, "We can get a pizza though." They both began to roll away.

"Ok everyone," Eddy shouted. "and the special couple is…" There was a long pause amongst the crowd as they waited. Dexter already got off the floor and was about to help Blossom off when he heard, "Dexter and Blossom!" Everyone got even more quiet. They looked over at the two on the edge of the rink. "Well this is awkward." Blossom whispered. The silence continued until Ed randomly threw his arms in the air and yelled out, "It's a boy!" With that everyone looked at Ed. Dexter looked around and saw the opportune moment.

"Quick," he whispered. "while no one's looking, we run." Blossom nodded and began to move, until Buttercup and Bubbles blocked their way. "Hey everyone!" Buttercup shouted. "The luck couple are running away!" Dexter and Blossom tried to shush her when everyone started a "Dance" chant. Dexter and Blossom sighed and looked at each other. "Let's just humor them." Dexter said. "Yeah." Blossom replied. "Let's just get it over with." So, they rolled back onto the center of the rink. Then out of nowhere, she grabbed his hand. He looked down at her, she said, "Let's have fun though." He smiled and nodded. Everyone noticed and awed, making the guys gag. "Okay here we go!" Eddy said.

(Music starts)

The music started soft and they began to roll around the edge of the rink. But when it picked up, Dexter rolled faster across the floor, still holding Blossom's hand it took her by surprise, but she went along with it. When they got to the center, he pulled her close to him and he held her.

_When dreaming I'm guided to another world _  
><em>Time and time again <em>  
><em>At sunrise I fight to stay asleep <em>  
><em>'Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place<em>  
><em>'Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape <em>  
><em>From the life I live when I'm awake<em>

This of course took her by surprise, but didn't ponder it. She was to entranced in his eyes, staring into hers through his glasses. She put her arms around him. They rolled their skates to make them spin slowly. She felt her heart flutter as he put both of his hands on her hips. Buttercup didn't like it, but Number 5 stopped her from doing something

_So let's go there _  
><em>Let's make our escape<em>  
><em>Come on, let's go there<em>  
><em>Let's ask can we stay?<em>

The slowly put her hands on his shoulders. He then leaned his head down so their foreheads touched. This surprised her for a moment, but smiled it away.

_Can you take me Higher?_  
><em>To a place where blind men see <em>  
><em>Can you take me Higher? <em>  
><em>To a place with golden streets<em>

What happened next surprised everyone. He began to lift her up off the ground. He held her waist as he picked her up. She still had her hands on his shoulders. She knew what it was like to fly, but this time it was different. She had never been held up like this. She took her arms off his shoulders and held them out. She closed her eyes. It was a magic moment for her.

_Although I would like our world to change _  
><em>It helps me to appreciate <em>  
><em>Those nights and those dreams<em>  
><em>But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights <em>  
><em>If I could make the Earth and my dreams the same <em>  
><em>The only difference is <em>  
><em>To let love replace all our hate<em>

He slowly brought her back down. Her feet touched the ground and she opened her eyes, only to see his again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. He moved his hand up to her back. His arms began to wrap around her. He placed his head on top of hers. He wanted this moment for a long time. He was in love with Blossom for a long time. Unnoticed to him, she loved him too. It started off as crushes of course. But after spending so much time together, it grew.

_So let's go there _  
><em>Let's make our escape <em>  
><em>Come on, let's go there <em>  
><em>Let's ask can we stay?<em>

He unconsciously planted a kiss on her the top of her head. She nuzzled his chest and blush wildly. They giggled a little and looked up at each other. "My turn" she whispered.

_Can you take me Higher?_  
><em>To a place where blind men see <em>  
><em>Can you take me Higher? <em>  
><em>To a place with golden streets<em>  
><em>So lets go there, lets go there,<em>  
><em>Come on, lets go there<em>  
><em>Lets ask can we stay?<em>

She began to levitate them off the ground. They still held each other tightly so he wasn't nervous. Besides, he trusts her. They touched foreheads again and laughed a little. They still spun slowly in the air. Everyone was looking at them smiling. The guys even smiled at them, watching them from the edge of the rink.

_Up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time_  
><em>Set up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams<em>  
><em>And make them mine<em>

She put her head back on his chest and he put his chin on the top of her head. They had never felt so alive. This was a moment that was long over due.

_Set up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams_  
><em>And make them mine<em>

_Can you take me Higher?_  
><em>To a place where blind men see <em>  
><em>Can you take me Higher? <em>  
><em>To a place with golden streets<em>

They slowly came back down. However, they slipped their skates off. When their feet touched the floor, they looked back at each other. This time it was the moment of truth. Their faces came closer. Inches started to disappear from their distances. Then their lips met. There was an electricity raging through them.

_Can you take me Higher?_  
><em>To a place where blind men see <em>  
><em>Can you take me Higher? <em>  
><em>To a place with golden streets<em>

They parted and held each other one more time. They held on until the song was over.

(Music ends)

There was a large cheer in the room. Everyone applauded for the two. Dexter and Blossom held each other's hands and looked around. They weren't embarrassed at all. They wanted their love to be noticed. Blossom then jumped up and hugged him. He turn to the guys and mouthed, "Thank you." All three of them gave him thumbs up.

Higher by Creed. I had to put in my ultimate BlossDex moment


	5. Band of Brothers

New Recruits

Hector was lying on the ground, his leg was bleeding heavily. There was a large cut on his thigh caused from Fusion Mr. Herriman attacking him. The green slimy human sized rabbit stalked Hector as he crawled away slowly, dragging his leg. Christophe and Red were on the other side of Monkey Mountain blasting Fusion Mojo off the map and he was disarmed. Hector thought this was his last battle, so he grinned, held up his middle finger, and moaned, "El suyo, conejo mierda. (Up yours, rabbit shit)"

The slimy creature roared and was ready to finish Hector off, until a series of laser blaster started to blast the alien to pieces. Hector looked up at the ridge and saw a man wearing a headband wrapped around his blond head, an Ellipse Hoodie, KNDefense Pants, and Military boots firing dual Lime pop guns. He then looked over to see the head of the rabbit be slugged off by an Endsville slugger. The rest of Herriman melted and a short young man wearing a Don Doom Scouter, Sun Visor, Weird World Varsity Jacket, Bauhaus Pants, and Journeyman Loafers holding the slugger over his shoulder.

Hector tried to get up, but the pain in his leg held him down. "Don't get up. "the blond man said in a thick Russian accent. "You're leg es badly wounded." He then jumped next to Hector's leg and examined it. He then pulled out a syringe and filled it with an unknown liquid. "Whoa man, what is that?" Hector panicked, but then winced in pain. "Es morphine." said the Russian man. "It will ease pain in leg." The needle went in to Hector's leg and the morphine was injected. The pain began to cease. Afterwards, the man then wrapped Hector's leg in a bandage. Hector got up and felt only a little pain. "Es gonna hurt, but no infection." the Russian said. Hector thanked the two.

"Hey!" the group heard. They saw Red and Christophe running, Christophe hold out his gun and Red with his sword unsheathed. Hector stopped then, reassuring them that they helped him. Red ask for introductions, "I am Ivan Jovanovich." The Russian one said. They looked at the short one and he said in a southern drawl, "David Procter. Ivan and I were sent by Dexter himself." Red was interested and asked, "What are your specialties?" I van stop forward and said, "I am expert of medical and science. You ask, I give right answer." Red smirked and said, "We'll see." He then turned to David. "I'm not ashamed but I hack!" David shouted in excitement. "I'll gladly admit to three counts of hacking my school's system!" The group looked at him, with Ivan replying, "You didn't tell me dat."

Their talk was interrupted by a large commotion in the distance. They all saw a large army of Ball Peens running towards them. The group stood in stance and drew weapons. Red pulled out his sword, Christophe held both his gun and sword, David put away his bat and pulled out a Lightning Gun, and Ivan handed Hector one of his Lime guns. Red said, "Okay, now lets test how well we can work together, gents." They began walking casually walking up to the swarm in the distance.

After a while, the group began to ran up to the swarm. As the swarm began to get closer, the group leaped high in the air. The Ball Peens looked up and didn't see the bombs Hector threw. As the bombs hit the ground, they exploded instantly. The explosions took out 50 Ball Peens each time, leaving only 25 left for the group. David, Ivan, and Hector took out some with their guns. Red and Christophe took out with their swords and Christophe's gun. Some Ball Peens charged Red, but he had a surprise for them. He held out his left arm, which had his Bracer Blaster. Instead of it firing lasers, it spewed fire. He had turned his blaster into a flame thrower. The remaining Ball Peens were burned to death.

After the battle, the group sat on a large boulder. They were eating some meat that David packed and cooking it above a lantern that Ivan had. "Okay I think were proved our salt in today's battle." Red said. "As of now, we all work together. We all have our reasons for joining and fighting Fuse." He held up a cup of water and saluted, "To us: The Band of Brothers." The others toasted and cheered, "Band of Brothers."

Another half assed chapter. And no song. Oh well.

Here is some information and trivia of the group:

Red Daniel Raphael Raven

Age: 20

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 170

Hair color: Red

Eye color: Blue

Nationality: American; Irish German

Hometown: Hoboken, NJ

Clothes: Sleeveless black shirt, long buckle gloves. Goth Pants, Goth boots, and once in a while a black Western Hat and trench coat

Weapons: Bracer Blaster and Valerion's Sword

Trivia:

leader of the group, but believes that the group doesn't need one.

2. Joined to avenge his family.

3. Befriends Hector's deceased brother, Xavier.

4. The only Goth in the group.

5. Close friend to Edd and Dexter

Christopher "Christophe" Zachery O'Conner

Age: 22

Height 6'0"

Weight: 189

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Green

Nationality: American; African American Irish

Hometown: Detroit, MI

Clothes: Basic Bulletproof Tee, Basic Fastener Pants, and Battle Sneakers

Weapons: Master Screwdriver Blade and Pop Gun

Trivia

1. Muscle of the group.

2. Considers Red his best friend and always has his back.

3. Treats Hector and David as younger brothers seeing as he is an only child.

4. Is a tough guy in battle, but has a general sensitive side.

5. Joined to avenge his brother's death

Hector Roberto Miguel Montez

Age: 19

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 159

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brown

Nationality: Hispanic; Mexican

Hometown: Ensenada, Baja California, Mexico

Clothes: Red sleeveless shirt, black leather fingerless gloves,

Weapons: Aerial Sword and VIP Rifle

Trivia

1. Demolition specialist.

2. Joined to protect his family and to avenge his brother.

3. Shares the same musical interest as Red.

4. Likes to poke fun at David.

5. If he doesn't use weapons, he uses hand to hand combat due to his brother teaching him mixed martial arts

David Procter

Age: 18

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 147

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Grayish Blue

Nationality: American; Polish English

Hometown: Austin, TX

Clothes: Don Doom Scouter, Sun Visor, Weird World Varsity Jacket, Bauhaus Pants, and Journeyman Loafers .

Weapons: Super Endsville Slugger and Lightning Gun

Trivia

1. Shortest of the group.

2. Joined to keep the Fusion from taking out America.

3. Calls Red the brother he never had.

4. Teams better with Christophe

5. He is the computer expert due to committing three counts of hacking.

Ivan Jovanovich

Age: 19

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 186

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Green

Nationality: Russian

Hometown: Moscow, Russia

Clothes: Headband, Ellipse Hoodie, KNDefense Pants, Military boots

Weapons: Dual Lime Pop guns

Trivia:

1. The medic and science expert of the group.

2. Joined to keep the Fusion from attacking Russia.

3. Was in the same class as David

4. The most supportive of the group.

5. The only one whose home town wasn't attacked by the Fusion.


End file.
